1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite communication antenna, and more particularly to the satellite communication antenna providing a plurality of dampers outside a main post to improve the convenience of maintenance for an azimuth belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite antenna is generally used for satellite communication, high-capacity wireless communication, etc. The satellite antenna concentrates signals received using the principal of a reflecting telescope on at least one focus. Generally, the focus position of the satellite antenna may be disposed with a horn antenna or a feed horn. Wherein, the antenna representing the satellite antenna is a parabolic antenna.
The satellite antenna generally has a pedestal structure capable of performing rotation movement based on 3 axes because the horn antenna or feed horn should be always disposed toward the satellite at constant position. In order to perform the rotation movement based on 3 axes, a power transfer section using many belts and pulleys is used at the satellite antenna.
The satellite antenna is used with the damper to support the weight of a main reflecting plate having a parabolic shape, including the power transfer section of the satellite antenna, or to prevent vibrations or impacts caused due to surrounding environment.
The damper used at a prior satellite antenna supports the main reflecting plate and one damper is used inside a hollow pillar member formed up and down. That is, an internal damper formed inside a pillar member is used.
However, the cable for supplying various electric power and the cable for transferring signals are passed to the space in the pillar member wherein the cables are disposed together with the damper in a limited interior space of the pillar member and therefore the maintenance of the cables and damper are inconvenient.
In addition, in order to replace or repair the azimuth belt wound on an azimuth pulley for controlling azimuth angles of the main reflecting plate, replacing operation for the belt is possible only after disassembling or detaching the main reflecting plate or different parts. This is because there is no the gap or space that may pick or put the belt, from the pillar member to the main reflecting plate.
Further, in case of a prior satellite antenna, the actuation of the antenna should be stopped and the pillar member of the antenna should be disassembled to replace or repair the damper.
Further, in case of a prior satellite antenna, the vibrations or impacts on the antenna are attenuated by using one damper in the pillar member, wherein the absorption capacity of the vibrations or impacts is not large by using one damper only, thereby not to perform adequate attenuation. Particularly, in case of the satellite antenna used in the limited space and having large weight, the lowering for the absorption capacity of the vibrations or impacts may badly affect on life or performance of the antenna.